Fun between Sisters
by alexiaNBC
Summary: Marge is invited over to visit her sisters, Patty and Selma but the two have something special planned for her


It was another day in Springfield as Marge Simpson went to visit her sisters, Patty and Selma. She wondered why they would call her over with such urgency since they normally called to berate about Homer. Shrugging to herself, she entered their apartment complex and walked up the stairs to the room they shared. She always wondered when Patty or Selma would ever find someone in their lives. Before she had a chance to knock on the door, she noticed that it was ajar.

"Patty? Selma", she called out as she opened the door and entered the room. The stench of nicotine still clung in the air but Marge was used to it. Although, the rooms were pretty clean for a change. "Hello", she said as she walked in. The door slammed behind her startling her but saw it was only Patty looking at her with her usual smile only it seemed a little too friendly.

"Oh, Patty", Marge breathed a sigh of relief, "You startled me." "It's nice that you've finally came", Patty said in her usual raspy voice as she walked towards Marge looking up and down her body. Marge saw this as strange but her sisters had done pretty strange stuff before so she didn't care. "Um, where's Selma", Marge asked nervously. "Right here", Selma said from behind her shocking her again. "Will you stop scaring me", Marge said in an exasperated tone. "Fine, fine", Selma said as she offered her a drink of water. Marge accepted it and drank. "So what did you want me over heeeerrreee", she said before suddenly becoming woozy. She heard Patty and Selma's laughing as she fainted on the floor.

When she woke up, Marge found herself on a large double bed in Patty and Selma's room. She tried to get up but whatever they put in her drink kept her from moving and her body felt hot. "Well, now, it seems you have awakened", she heard Patty say. Marge looked over and gasped. Standing right by the bed were Patty and Selma completely naked and strangely enough, they looked skinnier than usual despite their large breasts and asses. Their legs were also shaved much to Marge's relief. "Wh-What is going…", Marge tried to say but was quieted as Patty and Selma cradled her in their arms. "It's alright, baby sister", they smirked, "We're just going to give you the greatest pleasure you've ever had."

Unable to move, Marge was turned onto her stomach as Patty grabbed the zipper of her green dress and pulled it down allowing them to remove it along with her necklace and red shoes. She was then flipped back over and made to touch her sisters' breasts. They felt soft and warm to her touch making her moan a little. "Hmmm, it seems you love our breasts", Patty chuckled as she stroked Marge's sides. Selma picked Marge up by her shoulder and pressed her face against her busty chest, "Suck on these." Marge was disoriented but found herself sticking her tongue out and licking her sister's breasts before starting to suckle on her nipples. Selma moaned from this feeling that she nodded to Patty signaling her to delve her fingers under Marge's panties and start rubbing her womanhood. Marge moaned from this feeling that she felt herself melt into their arms as Patty cradled Marge's head against her cleavage. This allowed Selma to lean down and suckle on her little sister's breasts. "Homer sure doesn't appreciate these tasty breasts of yours", Selma teased as she swirled her tongue around Marge's nipples and Patty kept fingering her. The ecstasy Marge felt was beyond anything she ever felt.

Selma then crawled behind Marge and began groping and massaging her breasts as Patty crawled down to Marge's feet and began licking her soles. Marge moaned again not believing what was happening. Her sisters groping her and worshiping her feet. "We know every sensitive spot on your body", Patty teased as she sucked on Marge's toes. "You can try resisting but don't bother. Just give in and enjoy the experience", Selma smirked as she groped Marge's breasts some more, "Too bad you had to get rid of those implants". Marge couldn't help moaning loudly from feeling Selma's delicate fingers stroking her delicate breasts and Patty's tongue licking her toes. Patty smirked as she saw Marge's panties grow wet. "I think it's time for the full service", Patty said to Selma. "Good idea", Selma said, "But I go first."

With that, Marge gasped as Selma's groin rested against her face. "Now lick me good, little sister", Selma teased, "And Patty will make you feel good." Marge looked over and barely saw Patty pull out a vibrator from the closet and pulled off Marge's panties. By this point, Marge didn't have a care in the world. She pushed her tongue out and began eating out Selma's pussy. "Aaaaaaaaahhhh good girl", Selma moaned. Marge then felt Patty thrust the vibrator against her pussy making her moan wildly. Marge continued eating out Selma's womanhood as Patty kept stimulating Marge more by turning the vibrator up on a higher setting. Eventually, both Selma and Marge moaned loudly as they climaxed. "Good girl", Patty smirked as she gave Marge's womanhood a kiss, "Now Selma can have a turn."

Selma smirked as she got off a panting Marge and put on a strap-on. Patty then straddled Marge's face making Marge repeat the same technique she gave her sister. This time, Marge felt Selma thrusting the strap-on in and out of her. Marge moaned as the ecstasy reached unbelievable levels in her body. "Don't faint until you made me climax, sister", Patty said as she pushed Marge's head against her pussy making her keep eating her out. She kept on licking as Selma thrust harder and faster into her. After several minutes had past, Patty came. She then got up and began suckling Marge's breasts as Patty thrust harder and faster into her little sister's pussy. She felt as though her body was on fire. Eventually, she came the hardest she ever had and fainted…

"Marge", she heard a voice ring out as Marge tried to wake up. Then she felt a slap against her cheek and woke up to see her sisters fully clothed and looking at her with bored expressions. "What happened", Marge asked. "You fell asleep", Selma said as she lit up a cigarette. Marge then wondered if what she went through with her sisters was just a dream. However, the smirks the two had as they chuckled at each other made her curious.


End file.
